The Last Symphony
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ele não ligava. x HANNIBAL LECTER GEN, presente para T. Lecter x


**Sumário:** Ele não ligava...

**Hannibal não me pertence... Mas acho que todo mundo já sabe, né? xD**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros .-.**

**Presente para a Peeh, ou T. Lecter! Te amo ~**

* * *

**The Last Symphony**

Ele abria os olhos e aspirava o cheiro de fumaça que havia no local. Não fumaça de sua casa, mas a que adentrava por frestas de portas e janelas; as de carros e caminhões. Um sorriso de escárnio era pintado em seu rosto e ele se levantava, com seu andar sombrio e misterioso.  
Ele se aprontava de maneira lenta e calma demais. Para um foragido da justiça, isso era algo anormal. Porém, ele não se importava. Foragido ou não, ainda era um _gentleman_ e assim seria até o final de sua vida. Passava a navalha em seu pescoço levemente, para que não cortasse nada além de sua barba. De sangue, bastava apenas o de seu alimento. O sorriso persistia, agora misturado com um brilho no olhar que ameaçaria qualquer um que o visse, menos seu próprio reflexo. Pois ele não era um monstro para temer a si mesmo.

Ele andava por aquela casa que não era sua com um ar fino que quase não era mais visto por ninguém. Passos que gritavam por algum barulho, porém que não existiam. Corria apenas nas escadas - nunca foi fã de altura. E então descia o último degrau num pulo, como as crianças, por mais falho que fosse por culpa de sua própria idade.

E então ele abria a porta da cozinha e se deparava com o local mais limpo da terra. O sorriso de escárnio se transformava num de orgulho e ele aspirava aquele cheiro de limpeza. Passava as mãos nos balcões existentes ali e os admirava, como se fosse seu próprio filho. Encarava o dia que nascia e cantarolava o que deveria ser a 9ª Sinfonia, com uma calmaria que, mais uma vez, não deveria existir em foragidos da lei.  
Mas ele não se importava.

Porque era um _gentleman_.

**X**

Andava por aquela rua desconhecida com um ar amigável, segurando as compras que fizera. Leite, água e diversos temperos. Seria um dia especial, sabia. Porque iria devorar, à noite, o que mais gostava.

_Carne._

_  
_Ele sempre foi um carnívoro com orgulho de _gentleman_.

**X**

Colocou o terno com sua calma que não deveria existir e arrumou as mangas com a maior fragilidade. Era um homem atraente, por mais velho que fosse. Cantarolou a doce melodia de "Love Story" e saiu daquele quarto que não lhe pertencia. Uma pena que a família daquele local não pôde conheçê-lo por muito tempo, iriam se divertir tanto! Porém, quando o fizeram, ele lamentavelmente estava com _fome_. E não era tão _gentleman_ nesse estado.

**X**

Ouviu a aquela cantora com uma atenção perigosa. Seus olhos brilhavam a cada gesticular de mãos e a cada alteração no tom de voz da mesma. Um sorriso de admiração e desejo passou por seus lábios por um momento e preparou-se para aplaudi-la.

A mulher ficou em silêncio e ele bateu suas palmas, com força, levantando-se. Seus olhares se encontraram no momento em que a dama estava curvando-se, agradecida. Passou a língua pelos lábios.

_Delicioso._

Que belo jantar ele arranjara!

**X**

A faca passou livre pela carne, da mesma maneira que sempre. Tocou aquela consistência com os lábios e revelou um sorriso de satisfação.

_Perfeito_.

Por mais velho que ficasse, ainda tinha condições de fazer um magnífico jantar! Se pudesse ter convidados, ele seria tão elogiado quanto sempre foi.

Sua obra-prima, naquela cidade.

Limpou sua boca com um guardanapo e levantou-se, pronto para lavar os pratos. Antes disso, porém, encarou a dama que lhe dera a melhor noite naquele local, com uma admiração ainda existente. Por mais que ela já não mais tivesse _pescoço_. Aquela região estava deliciosa por aquele talento antes tão estupendo!

Bateu palmas, porém não para ela. Para si mesmo. E então preparou-se para limpar aquela cozinha que não era sua, com seu sorriso de escárnio.

**X****  
**

Fechou a porta com sua delicadeza e calma que não deveria ter. Um sorriso agradecido dessa vez estava em seu rosto, como em todas as outras vezes. Colocou seu chapéu coco e ajeitou seu casaco. Estava frio aquele dia. Pegou suas malas e andou por aquele jardim efêmero, com seu andar misterioso.

Abriu a porta da frente e apenas fechou-a quando arrumou uma carta em sua fresta. Um pequeno agradecimento para aquela cidade, que lhe ofereceu tantos pratos perfeitos.

E, sem mais nada a fazer ali, começou a caminhar, cantarolando a 5ª Sinfonia, com um sorriso de escárnio, pela rua escura e vazia. Seu andar estava mais mortal que misterioso, naquele momento.

Mas ele não ligava.

* * *

**9ª Sinfonia - Bethoveen  
Love Story - F. Lai/Sigman  
5ª Sinfonia - Bethoveen**

* * *

Ahá! A minha primeira fic do Hannibal! 8D eu gostei dela, admito. s2 eu usei como base os filmes "Dragão Vermelho" e "Hannibal", onde ele se aloja na casa de um capitão galinha e boca-suja e devora seu cérebro s2 Ocorreu mais ou menos após esse incidente e eu realmente espero que todos tenham gostado.

A verdade é que surgiu inspiração na manhã após assistir "Dragão Vermelho" e eu fiquei muito "OMG, a Peeh poderia gostar disso" Então aqui está ~

O nome da fanfic vai de acordo com a última sinfonia que ele tocou que, creio eu, é a que se toca em enterros :B É bem famosa! xD Por isso a última sinfonia que ele canta seria a que representaria as pessoas que ele matou naquela cidade.

Não sei muito o que dizer sobre a fic, pois ela é quase que explicativa. Só acho que esse deve ser o novo cotidiano do meu queridinho S2

Ah sim, essa fic foi postada antes, no meu LiveJournal, assim que ficou pronta. Se alguém quiser dar uma olhada lá, é só ir no perfil perfil!

Enfim, fico por aqui e espero **Reviews**

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PEEH! 8D Espero que goste, viu?**

**Te amo ~**

**Hiei-and-shino**


End file.
